Hoshi no Kirby
by Taichi L. Yagami
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Holy Nightmare, a new evil arises to take over the planet Popstar. Will Kirby prevail over this new challenge? -ON HIATUS until further notice-
1. Evil arises

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or any of the characters made by HAL. The only thing I do own is the plot._

_Author's Notes: This is my first Kirby fanfiction so go easy on me if you feel like flaming me. Kirby has been my favorite video game character since he first appeared on the original Game Boy. I decided to do this because it came to me in a dream, although it's going to be hard recalling it. _

**Hoshi no Kirby **

Chapter One

It was a peaceful night in the land of Dreamland as one pink Star Warrior was snoozing away his events of the day. Beside him a yellow canary (?) bird named Tokkori was also snoozing alongside him. As they are blissfully away in their dreams, a few miles away in the mountain area where Dynablade resides, a crack in the land has appeared and a giant rock hand emerged. A 6 foot rock creature has emerged and began to make its way to Cappy Town.

The ground shook with each step it took and a foot size crater was left in his tracks. The rumbling from the ground reached Castle Dedede and Waddle-Doo (Dedede's general of the Waddle-Dee army) looked at the rock creature from his monoscope. A small sweatdrop formed on his head as he saw the thing heading toward Cappy Town. He dropped down from the wall and began to make his way to the King's bedroom.

As he began to knock, a shadow shot by and Waddle-Doo took out his sword and held it in front of him, shaking from the fear he was beginning to get.

"Who's there?" he asked into the darkness.

Green lights lit up in the shadows and a figure stepped out to reveal Metaknight who wore a black cape and a mask with a light scar tracing over it. His sword Galaxia hung at his side as he looked at the general.

"What have you seen to make your actions bring you to the king's bedroom?" the old star warrior questioned.

Waddle-Doo sighed and put his sword in his sheath. Then he looked at Metaknight with a fearful gaze.

"I saw this thing and it was entirely composed of rock. It was heading for Cappy Town so I thought I would let the king know," the general stated.

The former star warrior closed his eyes in deep thought then turned around as he heard a door crack open from the lower left end of the hallway. Fumu emerged a bit later and yawned. She looked at Metaknight and Waddle-Doo with a confused look.

"What's going on? Did you guys see that monster heading for Cappy Town as well?" she asked.

Waddle-Doo nodded and Metaknight only closed his eyes. She looked from them and started to walk to the balcony from the hallway. As she looked down, the monster that she looked at when she was in her room looking out the window at the stars, was nearing the town. She gave a small gasp and started to run down the hallway toward the stairs to reach the main gate of the castle. As she trekked down the stairs and to the main gate, Metaknight and his knights Sword and Blade were already in front of her.

She wasabout to go around them when he held out a hand to stop her. She looked at him and was about to protest when a sound of ruffling leaves was heard. The star warrior and his knights took out their blades and held it out in front of them. Fumu looked startled and suddenly gasped as she saw three Bio Sparks emerge in front of them, each holding a shuriken in one hand and a katana in the other.

In Cappy Town, Chief Bookum was lounging around in his rocking chair, twirling his keys to the jail cell. Having to work overtime and pretty much bored, he decided to go outside and take a whiff of fresh air. As he stepped outside, a loud rumbling was heard and the ground shook. He almost would have stumbled if he hadn't caught himself holding the door. He then scrunched his eyes a bit and almost gave a yelp as he saw what had caused the tremor. The rock creature has just entered the town and decided to give a welcoming roar.

The effect of the roar caused more tremors and lights were starting to flare one by one from each of the houses. Every single cappy as well as dreamlander from another town looked out the window before retreating back into their houses after looking at the monster. Chief Bookum ran towards his house where his wife opened the door ushering him inside before quickly closing it.

The rock monster decided to cease its yell and then began to smash the streets by stomping up and down, causing major tremors. Everyone in Cappy Town prayed that their hero Kirby would come to their aid.

The tremors from the rock monster didn't go unnoticed as Fumu, Metaknight and his two knights felt the quake. Fumu looked at the Bio Sparks before briefly glancing at the old star warrior.

"Metaknight please, let me go and get Kirby?! We need him right now!" she pleaded.

Metaknight's eyes turned green and he nodded before quickly throwing down a smoke bomb to cover them. He grabbed Fumu by the arm and ran towards the main gate unaware that an extra Bio Spark camouflaged itself on top of the castle gate. It quickly dropped down and silently followed them. As they reached outside Metaknight nodded to Fumu before running back to the castle. Fumu looked back and nodded before running in the direction of Kirby's house. The Bio Spark continued to follow Fumu.

Metaknight reached the veil of smoke and did a vertical slash where he expected the Bio Spark to be. His blade made contact with the enemy and he quickly dissolved his foe. The other two Bio Sparks jumped out of the smoky cloud after hearing their fallen comrade when Sword and Blade quickly moved from their hiding positions from the castle walls and finished them off with a diagonal slash, dissolving them as well.

They landed on the ground andsheathed their blades as Metaknight walked towards them, sheathing his own. He looked back in the direction where Fumu was headed and his eyes changed to a brief blue color.

"The rest is up to Kirby now," the old star warrior stated.

Fumu reached Kirby's house still unaware of the lone Bio Spark that was stalking her. She knocked on his door a couple of times before opening it and rushing in. As she reached his bed, the Bio Spark emerged in front of her with its katana raised to her throat. She gulped and stepped back a couple of times looking in the direction of the star warrior that was still asleep.

She closed her eyes as the Bio Spark started to usher her out the house, his sword pointed to her back.

'Please Kirby…wake up,' she thought.

When they went out the house, Fumu turned her head backwards and widened her eyes.

'The bed…it's empty?! That means-' she concluded in thought as she heard a slight thud and noticed that she wasn't feeling the tip of a blade on her back.

She sighed in relief and looked down a little to notice the pink star warrior holding the katana blade and watching the Bio Spark dissolve. He looked up at her and smiled before swallowing the blade. Kirby then jumped into the air and did three back-flips.

"Ninja!" he yelled before his skin turned a shade of purple and a reddish cap appeared on top of his head with a star symbol in the front and a little piece of hair to compliment it. In his right hand, he had the same katana blade that he took from the Bio Spark along with a couple of shuriken in his other. He then dropped to the ground and looked up at Fumu with a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Sorry Fumu, I guess I cut it close," the star warrior said nervously.

_To be continued_….

More Author's notes: Hello everyone! There are a couple of things I need to address here. I'm using Tiff and Tuff's Japanese name because I prefer those better than the dub name. Secondly, this fanfic takes place five years after the defeat of Holy Nightmare. And yes Kirby will talk in this!! After five years living with the Dreamlanders, you think he would learn by then. I was going to put a summary in but I decided against it. Also I haven't thought up a decent title so bear with me on that one. And I also reformatted the first chapter. Everything has changed a lot since I've been here. Oh and thanks Ivyna J. Spyder for the tip! Well see you all later!


	2. Evil vanquished?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or any of the characters made by HAL. The only thing I do own is the plot._

_Author's Notes: This is my first Kirby fanfiction so go easy on me if you feel like flaming me. Kirby has been my favorite video game character since he first appeared on the original Game Boy. I decided to do this because it came to me in a dream, although it's going to be hard recalling it. _

**Hoshi no Kirby**

Chapter Two

Fumu looked at Kirby, a bit irritated by his lateness but decided to let it go. She smiled at him before turning serious and then looked in the direction toward the town.

"Listen Kirby, there is a rock monster that is terrorizing the town. You need to go down there and put a stop to him," she stated.

The star warrior nodded before dashing off towards the town. Fumu watched him as he sped off and she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"Kabu, send the warpstar!" she exclaimed.

A giant weird totem opened its mouth and yelled warpstar, sending a bright yellow star from it. The star flew at a rapid pace, past the forests and towards its target. Fumu watched in happiness as she looked at the zooming warpstar whizzing right by towards the town where Kirby is headed. Her eyes moistened a bit and she closed them praying that Kirby will be safe. A yellow bird suddenly came out the house spitting out pillow feathers. It looked really PO'ed about something.

"Fumu, where that pink creampuff run off too?! I've got a bone to pick with him!" yelled the furious canary.

Fumu turned her head slightly and laughed a little, noticing that the bird was covered in pillow feathers. She pointed towards the town while desperately trying to stifle her laughter. Tokkori sighed slightly before landing on the ground, exhausted from stress.

"That boy sure has issues. He quickly hid me **IN** the pillow, not saying why before sneaking off. Is there something going on?" he questioned. Fumu nodded and looked down at the bird.

"There's a monster terrorizing the town and Kirby is going to stop it. The reason why he stuffed you in a pillow is because there was a Bio Spark that was stalking me and as I reached here to get Kirby, the monster appeared and ushered me out. I think it would have killed me if Kirby didn't awaken soon enough," she finished before looking back towards the town.

Tokkori sighed once more before shaking himself free of the pillow feathers. He flapped his wings a bit and ascended to Fumu's head level.

"Well I'm going back to bed and I'm sure Kirby will do away with the monster shortly," he concluded before flying back into the house, shutting the door in the process. Fumu sighed a little and began to run towards the town.

As he reached the town, Kirby gasped in shock at the destruction this monster caused. Some houses and buildings were a little damaged and a few of the Cappies were lying on the ground obviously injured from trying to fend off the monster. Kirby held the katana blade and looked at it in anger. He then ran to the center of Cappy Town where the monster is currently smashing the pavement with its rock solid fists. It stopped suddenly and turned around to receive a strong kick in the face. It fell to the ground and shook its head before roaring and getting back up.

The monster scrunched its eyes and scratched its head in confusion before yelling in pain after receiving a blow from the back. It reached its arms to its back to pull out five shuriken piercing its skin. As it pulled them all out, it looked up to see a star whizzing by briefly before descending towards it. The monster moved out the way and it yelled in pain once more as more shuriken pierced its back again. The monster had fallen face first into the pavement, shaking the ground when it made contact. It moved its arms to its back again and took out the shuriken once more before losing one of its limbs in the process.

The monster screamed in pain as its arm fell off and landed beside it. It looked up and noticed that the star from the sky hovered a little beside him. A little breeze uplifted and a small figure appeared on top of the star. The figure was holding a katana blade in one hand and a shuriken in the other. The monster gasped in shock before scrunching his face up in anger. Kirby sneered at the monster before jumping off the warpstar and walking to its face. The monster tried to get up but looked back and noticed that its legs were gone as well.

It looked at its limbs in confusion before a cough was heard and it turned to look at the star warrior pointing backwards from it. The monster gasped as it looked past the star warrior and saw its legs lying behind him dissolving. The rock monster looked enraged and was about to attack Kirby with its remaining arm, but the star warrior threw a shuriken at its arm socket and severed it.

The monster screamed in pain once more before dropping down to the ground again. It whimpered as it watched the star warrior walk up to it. Kirby watched it cower from him and he took his anger away momentarily. He looked at the warpstar and motioned it to pick up the rock creature. As the warpstar fitted the rock monster securely under it, Kirby nodded and inhaled a lot of air before puffing up and flying into the sky, the warpstar trailing behind him.

Fumu reached the town and gasped in shock as she looked at the damage that was done by the monster. She noticed a few Cappies that were lying on the ground, injured and exhausted. She ran to one of them and kneeled down to get a better look at the injuries.

'It's not severe but he'll still have to go to the hospital,' she silently thought to herself. She got up and looked around to see if she can spot a certain star warrior.

'I wonder where Kirby went. I hope he's okay…,'she concluded before she saw a small pebble fall from the sky.

She looked up and noticed that the star warrior was flying away from the town with the warpstar. She smiled in triumph and went to the mayor's house.

Kirby and the warpstar, that was currently carrying the monster, were flying towards the ocean. As they reached it, Kirby pointed his right arm down to the water and the warpstar chucked the rock monster in. The monster was screaming as it descended before falling with a big splash into the depths of the water. Steam rose from the surface of the ocean as the monster started to dissolve. Kirby smiled in triumph before deflating himself and jumping on the warpstar, flying right back to Cappy Town.

_To be continued…_

Author's notes: Well that concludes chapter two. I kinda wanted to make the action scene longer but it would have messed up the plot that was from my dream. Well anyway review if you like, it doesn't really matter to me cuz I'm doing this for the sake that the Kirby section is rather limited on stories and I love the pink puffball. Have a good day everyone!!!


	3. Plans of an unknown enemy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or any of the characters made by HAL. The only thing I do own is the plot._

_Author's Notes: This is my first Kirby fanfiction so go easy on me if you feel like flaming me. Kirby has been my favorite video game character since he first appeared on the original Game Boy. I decided to do this because it came to me in a dream, although it's going to be hard recalling it. And also does anyone know the Mayor's name and his wife cuz it's been a while since I've seen the anime. _

**Hoshi no Kirby**

Chapter Three

A snicker was heard as the screen shifted from Kirby to a dark room that housed a monitor showing an image of the star warrior flying back towards Cappy Town. It watched the display with gleaming golden eyes, the figure cloaked in shadow. A clicking sound was heard as an automatic door opened and another shady character stepped into room, bowing before entering.

"My Lord, I have come to tell you that we are nearing the Rainbow Islands. Shall we begin to descend upon the planet Popstar once we reach there?" the figure said, still bowing not looking up.

The figure referred to as "Lord" looked at his servant before glancing at the screen once more.

"Not just yet, General. Let's give the star warrior some more surprises before he figures it out. Then we'll strike! Is that clear?" the "Lord" ordered.

The General nodded before walking away swiftly towards the door. As he exited however, the "Lord" said one last thing.

"I trust you will find some more suitable opponents to weaken our "friend" General. Because if you fail, I will relieve you of your command, **PERMANETLY**!!!" the "Lord" exclaimed before the door closed.

"As you wish my Lord," the General stated before walking off towards his destination. A malicious laugh was heard as the scene faded out to reveal a relatively large galactic starship outfitted with laser weapons and beam cannons. It was on the horizon of the Rainbow Islands where the Planet Popstar resided. A pop sound was heard as a couple of capsules jettisoned from the ship towards the planet.

_Back on Popstar, in Dreamland,_

Kirby jumped off the Warpstar and waved as it flew back to Kabu. The star warrior had returned to normal discarding the ability once he took care of the monster. He looked around and noticed Fumu talking with the Mayor and Chief Bookum in front of the policeman's house. He walked over to them and smiled a bit, waving to them. Fumu, the Mayor, and Chief Bookum turned to him and gave him brief smile before returning back to their conversation. Kirby looked at them confused and squeezed in to see what they were saying.

"This town has sustained too much damage Mayor, we need to either ask Dedede for his waddle-dees to restore the buildings or we'll just have to demolish them. And that's not all that's been damaged either. Look at the streets, they are a wreck and then some of the townsfolk that tried to fend it off to protect their homes before Kirby showed up, got injured as a bonus," Bookum stated.

"Maybe Dedede will help. He hasn't been terrorizing us thus far so maybe he'll cooperate. What do you think Fumu?" the Mayor asked the young teen next to him.

Fumu looked at the Mayor and Bookum before closing her eyes while holding her chin up with her left hand.

"I don't know. He may have not terrorized us in the past five years but even so, what's saying that he is not cooking up some scheme to try and get rid of Kirby?!" she retorted reopening her eyes and looking at the two of them.

The Mayor and Chief Bookum sighed and looked at the castle in the distance. They closed their eyes before the Mayor opened his and spoke,

"Well we can't just think about that now. We need our town to be renovated again and besides I'm sure Kirby can take care of whatever Dedede throws at him," he said.

Fumu looked at them both and sighed in defeat. As the Mayor and Chief Bookum nodded at her and went their separate ways, she looked down a bit and noticed that Kirby was looking at their retreating figures sadly. She frowned a bit before sitting down on the step.

"What's wrong Kirby? Don't think that this is your fault because it isn't. It's whoever sent those monsters or whatever had those monsters come here," she stated.

Kirby looked at her briefly before nodding and sitting down as well. He closed his eyes a bit noticing that he was still tired and daybreak was fast approaching. Fumu watched him carefully and smiled to herself, remembering that the star warrior did wake up in the middle of the night. She got up and picked him up before walking in the direction of his home. Kirby was a little startled and took a brief glance of his carrier before dozing off.

After several minutes, Fumu reached his home, sitting Kirby down before knocking on the door twice. After waiting for a minute and hearing no movement being made, she opened the door then picked the star warrior up and carrying him to his bed where Tokkori was snoozing. She gently placed him on his bed before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Kirby. Bun and I will see you when you wake up," she whispered to him before walking out the house shutting the door in the process. Fumu wrapped her arms around her body before walking back towards the castle. She let out a small yawn as she walked up on the main road that led to the main gate.

As she neared the castle, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like were waiting for her at the entrance. She groaned a bit knowing that she was going to get chided for leaving without telling them. She stopped in front of them and looked at them both sleepily.

"I know I know. I should have said something. I'm sorry for worrying you two, but I'm just too tired for to make an explanation. (Yawn) Good night Mom and Dad," Fumu said tiredly before collapsing. Her father caught her before she fell to the ground and he looked at his wife in confusion before carrying his daughter in his arms back to the castle.

_To be continued…_

Author's Notes: I know this chapter was shorter then the others, but this was sort of a closing if you get what I mean. The "Lord" character has no name yet until I can think up one. I suck at names so if you have any suggestions you can email me or put it in your review if you like. Have a good day!!!


End file.
